eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Gidget
is a member of the Gekkostate. She has also made an appearance in the video game Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision. Character Gidget is the sensor and communications officer in Gekkostate. Her role is considered secondary and often she's featured relaying tactical data to the crew or talking about relationship issues with Eureka. Personality Gidget is a bit of an airhead, which she admits, but she's not tactless and will go out of her way to protect others' feelings. She is cheerful, eager to please, and naïve at times. She is fascinated with romantic fantasies due to her dream to be with Moondoggie and go on a date with him, leading many of the crew to take her less serious in situations. Like the rest of the crew, she had a low opinion of Renton, seeing him as "uncool" and "out of fashion", and even teased him of not being Eureka's type after quickly noticing his feelings for her. However, after seeing that Eureka was starting to reciprocate his feelings and was desperate to see him again after he deflected, she felt deep sympathy for Eureka and became very vocal of her support for Eureka and Renton's relationship, to the point where she didn't hesitate to offer advice to Eureka on how to bond with Renton. Relationships Moondoggie She's in a romantic relationship with Moondoggie, but they didn't engage in one until season two despite her constantly talking about her dreams of going on a date with him and being beside him all the time. They ended up becoming a couple after she made the first move. Renton spotted the couple having their first intimate moment while hiding in an abandoned mine in episode 16. It is unknown if they actually had intercourse at the moment, even though Moondoggie was later seen shirtless and Gidget was no where to be seen. However, while she is clearly in love with him, the true nature of his feelings for her are uncertain, even though he gets annoyed with her advances and yet he doesn't outright reject them. This alone hints that he reciprocates her feelings but is unwilling to be open about them. However, she does get angry at him due to his jealousy towards Renton and thinking he is useless compared to Renton, and once called him an idiot for asking a question on whether or not Renton and Eureka were capable of intercourse due to it being an insensitive and ridiculous question. Eureka In episode 23, when Eureka was recovering after nearly getting absorbed by the Scub Coral, Gidget is one of her first visitors and she tries to become friends with Eureka because she wants a sisterly relationship like the one Hilda and Talho have. Although Eureka was still unsure of the meaning of friendship, she accepted. She is also one of the only crew members to have heart-to-heart conversations with Eureka, telling her that what she's going through was probably a change inside of her. Everyone found out later as Eureka told Renton and everyone eavesdropped on their conversation on the com-links. It was Gidget who was able to teach Eureka the meaning of love and help Eureka realize that the confused feelings she had towards Renton were growing into love. After Renton left Gekkostate and Eureka realized he's gone, Gidget discovered Eureka taking on Renton's duties and even wearing Renton's trachsuit (which was actually given to him as a joke originally) in mourning. Because of this, she becomes one of their biggest supporters and helps Eureka with relationship issues with Renton, such as wearing makeup to look pretty for Renton due to Gidget saying Moondoggie is happier when she wears makeup. In the end, Eureka tried to use the makeup by herself and ended up looking ridiculous. Etymology Gidget is based on a character of the same name who appeared originally as the title character of a novel and went on to be the subject of a number of movies and TV shows. The original Gidget was an airhead surfer girl thoroughly entrenched in beach life, much as Eureka Seven's Gidget is an airhead lift boarder thoroughly entrenched in lifting culture. Category:Gekkostate Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven Category:Female